In A Not So Orderly Fashion
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: In response to the Criminal Minds Quote Challenge on HPFC. "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie.” Friendship! Remus & Sirius & Various Order Members.
1. Chapter 1: Sirius' Logic

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun. :)  
In response to The Criminal Minds Quote Challenge on HPFC  
Quotes I used are in italics.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Sirius' Logic_

* * *

Remus Lupin groaned in frustration as he watched all of the Order members disperse from the kitchen. The meeting about finding this 'secret weapon' hadn't gone very well, at least for him, and he just wished he had an idea of what they were going to do next.

"_I hate not having a plan. We're looking for a needle in a haystack,"_ Remus grumbled as his best friend, Sirius Black placed a glass of firewhiskey in front of him.

"_Actually, it's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles,"_ Sirius said frankly as he sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink.

Remus paused, his drink halfway up to his lips. He turned to look at his friend with a look of utter confusion. _"What?"_

Sirius shrugged and just said, _"A needle would stand out in a haystack."_

Remus mentally groaned and took a huge gulp of his drink and motioned for his friend to refill it. He really didn't want to process Sirius' logic right now.

* * *

**A/N: So, one quote down, and several more to go! I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fortune Cookies

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun. :)  
Once again, quotes I used are in italics.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Fortune Cookies

* * *

  
_

At the next Order meeting, everyone had crammed into the usually spacious (and still creepy) kitchen, but with all of the members it was on the border line of being suffocating. A heated debate had started over how they were going to protect the "secret weapon".

"Look," Remus said tensely, _"There are many paths to the same place,"_ he then noticed people were going to object, so he decided to continue on. _"Trust me._ We need to have more than one way of protecting it."

A tense silence quickly followed his little outburst.

"_Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie," _Sirius said, whether it was for comic relief or he was just being honest, will forever remain a mystery.

Most of the Order members save Snape and Moody, started to laugh.

Remus would have usually laughed along with everyone, but the fact that it was only three days until the full moon, he just became even more irritated than he was before.

"_Don't make me smack you in front of all these people,"_ Remus grumbled as he rested his forehead in his palm.

The people who had been sitting near him heard this, and burst into even more laughter.

Remus almost growled at them, but with his amazing self control he managed not to.

Besides, his mood brightened slightly when he promised to himself that he would tear some pillows apart when he got home.

Those poor, sweet, innocent pillows. They never stood a chance.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, erm, yeah. ^_^; Don't ask me how I came up with the pillow idea. It's just how my brain works. :P Oh, and I've done 3 quotes so far, and I think there's 6 more quotes left.  
**

**Feedback is appreciated, as always.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Shut Up And Listen

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
Quotes are in italics.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Shut up and Listen

* * *

  
_

"So Bill, how has work been?" Remus asked as he sat at the kitchen table with Sirius, Charlie, Bill and Tonks.

"Work's fine, but there's this one girl at work who always comes to talk to me about her _feelings_," he said. "I mean it's like she wants _me_ to _fix_ all of her life problems. Besides, I'm already seeing this girl," he said the last part in a quieter voice.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Honestly Bill, _when a woman tells a man her feelings, she doesn't want him to fix her, she want him to shut up and listen."_

Bill just blinked, as he realized that she might be right.

Charlie, on the other hand, was grinning impishly.

"_So that's why you can't get a date."_

Tonks stood up from her chair and leaned over the table.

"I choose not to date because most of the guys my age act like boys, not men," she then smirked.

"That's why we never worked out," she sauntered her way out of the kitchen, but she tripped over her own foot.

Bill and Remus burst out laughing, and Tonks sent a rude hand gesture in their direction.

Charlie sat there, gaping at the now empty doorway.

"She just totally owned you," Bill said as he slapped Charlie on the back.

Sirius had a disturbed look on his face.

"Padfoot, are you all right?" Remus asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"That was seriously more information I ever needed to know about my cousin," he said slowly.

"She's your cousin?!" the Weasley brothers yelled.

* * *

**A/N: You know, I've realized that there isn't a _real_ plot to this story, just little tid bits into the lives of Remus & Sirius...So, yeah. But as always feedback is appreciated. :)**

**Oh yeah, I hinted at Charlie and Tonks once having a relationship, but it obviously didn't work out. :P She just owned him too. HECK YESH!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
Quotes are in italics.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Sarcasm

* * *

_

Remus walked into the Black library and found Sirius staring moodily at a window. He sighed, as he knew his best friend desperately wanted to go outside.

"Padfoot, I know you hate being stuck in here, but moping about isn't going to do a thing," Remus said as he sat down in one of the ragged chairs.

Sirius just grumbled in response.

The pair remained silent, one consumed in self-induced misery and the other, wondering if the library contained any books about lycanthropy.

"Maybe, if I change into Snuffles, you could take me 'for a walk'," Sirius said suddenly.

Remus prevented himself from rolling his eyes. He believed his friend to be very intelligent, but the man could never come up with an ingenuous plan that was well, practical. It was one of his faults. It was after a couple of unsuccessful pranks, did the Marauders believe it would be in their best interests to make Remus the planner, not Sirius. James had joked that because of Sirius, they would have been able to do more pranks, instead of spending time in detention.

"That's a great idea, Padfoot," Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Moody, who had been hobbling down the hallway, peeked into the doorway, scaring both men.

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave, Sirius. And Remus, that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard you agree to," Moody barked.

Remus ran a hand over his face.

"_Has anyone every heard of sarcasm?"_ he said meekly.

* * *

**A/N: So, I believe that there will be two more chapters left. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Smart Alecks & 9 Yr Old Girls

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
Quotes are in italics.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Smart Alecks and Nine Year Old Girls

* * *

_

Both Remus and Sirius were sitting at a table in the sitting room playing wizard's chess. It was an extremely slow day at Headquarters, and the boys were in desperate need of something to cheer them up.

Unknown to both of them, their amusement for the day was coming up the steps.

Remus looked up from the chessboard to see Moody walk by the sitting room, closely followed by Emmeline Vance, a rather stately woman. Hearing the commotion, Sirius looked up as well.

They had no clue what Emmeline was talking about, and it was apparent that Moody was getting annoyed with her.

"Probably the reason why he came upstairs. To send her the message that he wasn't interested in whatever she was talking about," Remus mused.

The two friends both exchanged amused glances.

"Furthermore, I think it is pertinent that-"Emmeline started to say, but Moody snapped.

"_Look, I don't speak smart-ass. So, you got something to say to me?"_ he snapped. He soon hurried out of the room.

Emmeline Vance stood there, dumbfounded.

Sirius was struggling to keep himself from laughing out loud, so Remus decided to be a good friend and help him.

He kicked him in the shin.

Except it actually didn't sober Sirius up. In fact, he burst out laughing.

Emmeline shook out of her daze and glared at them.

"Why, I never," she huffed before she left the room.

Sirius had managed to stop laughing during that, and slowly looked at his friend.

They both burst into gales of laughter.

"_You kick like a nine year old girl,"_ Sirius managed to choke out as he continued to laugh.

Remus, quite offended by this, decided to prove to Sirius that he did _not _kick like a nine year old girl.

Sirius had a bruise bigger than his fist on his shin for weeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, the end is near. The last chapter will be posted up soon. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dessert Privileges

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
Quotes are in italics.  
Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Dessert Privileges

* * *

_

It was a few days after the Weasleys came to Headquarters, that Sirius and Remus were having a conversation with the Weasley twins about their school days.

Actually, it was more like Sirius telling an embarrassing story about how Remus became the victim of one of their own pranks.

Fred and George were both snickering away and Remus looked like was about to throttle his oldest friend.

"_Don't make me smack you,"_ Remus threatened.

Sirius just smirked, _"Don't listen to him, he's all talk."_

Remus hit Sirius in the back of the head. The twins stopped their snickering and observed the two men.

"_Ow! Molly, he just hit me!"_ Sirius whined to Molly as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Remus.

Molly, who had been bustling around the kitchen making breakfast, didn't even bother turning around.

"_Boys, behave or I will revoke your dessert privileges,"_ she said.

Both Remus and Sirius' eyes widened at the prospect of not having any of Molly's delicious desserts. They both sobered up.

"Sorry, Molly," Remus said.

"Won't happen again," Sirius added.

The twins just stared at them before bursting into laughter.

It's safe to say that at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, nothing ever occurs in an orderly fashion. You could almost call it a controlled chaos.

_~fin~_

* * *

**A/N: So here is the last chapter. Thank you for all of my reviewers! I loved all of the feedback. Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

**-LEMONSKY4  
**


End file.
